


Shiver

by CherieRoseLoveless



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Poor Isabella, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherieRoseLoveless/pseuds/CherieRoseLoveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s seen him. But he pays him no attention. It is frustrating for her.  Unrequited Isabella/Phineas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

She’s seen him. But he pays him no attention. It is frustrating for her. 

She is now standing outside his house, underneath his bedroom window. It is raining heavily and she is soaked through and through.

She doesn’t let it bother her when she is around him but underneath, it is painful and making her angry and upset.

She shivers as she stares up at the window.

She is determined to wait for him to return her feelings no matter what.

“Phineas..”

Oh, Isabella. Poor, poor Isabella. What will you do until the day Phineas declares his feelings for you?


End file.
